The invention relates to a feeding reservoir for two-cylinder pumps for the pressurized delivery of thick matter, comprising a preferably upward pointing material-supply port, and two pump-side ports, which are arranged on one front wall and lead to the delivery cylinders, and comprising one outlet-side port, which is arranged on the back wall opposite the front wall and leads to a delivery line, and also comprising a swing pipe, which is arranged inside the reservoir and is capable of swivelling alternately in front of the pump-side ports and which connects these ports to the delivery line, and which bears a self-adjusting, pump-side sealing and wearing ring, which ring is able no be pressed against the pump-side ports under the action of the delivery pressure.
In the case of known feeding reservoirs of this type, which have a pipe switching or cross-over means designed as an S-type manifold or as a trapezoid slide valve, only one delivery line can be charged with the material to be conveyed. Material has to be rerouted in the region of the pipe cross-over. This can lead, above all in the case of the trapezoid slide valve, in areas with a low flow-through rate to material deposits and thus to a gradual build-up in the pipe switching means. Furthermore, in the case of the known pipe switching means, a sealing and wearing plate is provided on the pump side, and this plate is self-adjusting when subjected to wear. This plate is not provided on the outlet side, however. Moreover, in the case of the trapezoid slide valve, a reniform seal is provided on the outlet side. Its complex shape is considered to be disadvantageous, both from a standpoint of production engineering as well as with respect to seal technology.